


(Sun)flower Gleam and Glow

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beginning love, Cotton Candy, Gods and Goddesses, Keith almost gets trapped and Shiro has to take him out on a date as compensation, Keith is crushing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oracle! Shiro, Requited Love, Shiro stans a fiery legend, Turkey Legs, god!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: “Great god…” Shiro called out, mustering every bit of courage he had to try and prevent its wrath. “What can we do to appease your righteous anger? What can we do to right this wrong that has been brought upon you?”Intelligent purple eyes latched onto him, and a chill ran down his spine. “You speak well, Oracle. I will accept nothing less than you as recompense for these slights.”





	(Sun)flower Gleam and Glow

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE!!! This is for my application to the NOVA Sheith Zine. I've written and rewritten this thing like five times, so I hope that everyone enjoys it!

            Shiro gulped as the embodiment of the sun stepped towards him. Its maw was wide, its teeth sharp, and there was not a single inch of its body that was not kissed by flames. Shiro knew this deity. Keirinth, The Guardian of Fire and God of War, the one who would be both the beginning and the end. He had a wolf’s head, a large sword in each grip, and wore golden armor embellished with the insignia of Voltron. The large ballroom, elegant in design, was in shambles, a shattered chandelier resting on what was once a floor mural to the essence of the Creator, reduced to rubble. Much like the spell that attempted to hold Keirinth’s might. “Great god…” Shiro called out, mustering every bit of courage he had to try and prevent its wrath. “What can we do to appease your righteous anger? What can we do to right this wrong that has been brought upon you?”

            Intelligent purple eyes latched onto him, and a chill ran down his spine. **_“You speak well, Oracle. I will accept nothing less than you as recompense for these slights.”_**

* * *

 

“Introducing Takashi Shirogane!”

            The curtains swept open, and a tall man stepped out. His hair was mostly black, but a patch of white fringe made a stark contrast. He wore a coal suit, gold embellishing the lapels and a violet tie resting in the middle of his chest, as immaculate as the rest of his ensemble. His right sleeve tailored with the lack of limb in mind. Intelligent silver eyes surveyed the ballroom that he was walking into, and not for the first time, his subconscious reminded him that he was walking into a den of lions that would not hesitate to tear him apart if he showed any sign of weakness.

            His steps were calm, measured. He could feel everyone’s eyes turn towards him, and for good reason. When he was on the same level as everyone else, a voice called out: “So the Oracle has decided to join us this evening?”

            Lotor. Shiro turned his head and smiled politely at the crown prince who was dressed to the nines in a silk shirt almost obscenely open, a long grey pea coat and midnight slacks. “I had been asked to attend this banquet specifically, Lotor.” He carefully reminded the taller man. “By your mother, her majesty.”

            Lotor simply smiled wider, took another step closer. “You’ve declined every invitation that any royal family has sent you. Some of us truly thought you a recluse, hiding and working on your craft.” He was not trying to be rude, Shiro realized. He was looking for answers. “But here you are, out in the open, for the first time in years. Why is that?”

            “Is a man not allowed to try and have an evening for himself?” Shiro asked.

            “A _man_ is, certainly.” Lotor stepped closer, and Shiro could feel wisps of hair fall over his shoulder as he dropped to a whisper. “But you are no ordinary man, are you?”

            Shiro stared at the prince, who did not show any other smiles or trickery. Something was serious. “You seem to want to tell me something.” He murmured.

            “I do.” Lotor replied. “But it depends on what you’re going to do after I tell you.” He looked around, saw stares and sighed. “Perhaps a more… secluded alcove for this talk?”

            Shiro looked at their steadily growing audience. He did just walk over to the crowned prince of Daizabaal and spoke in riddles. “Yes.” He sighed. “A more secluded space would be best.” 

* * *

 

            As soon as Lotor escorted him out of earshot of the entire party, he turned back to face him. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Lotor. But unless you think me a fool-”

            Lotor cut him off. “Honerva plans to harness a God.”

            Shiro’s words died in his throat. “I-What?” Talking to a god if not prepared would burn a human to ashes, but _harnessing_ a god… “That is impossible. There has never been away to do such a thing.”

            Lotor looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Honerva has been listening to her magicians far too much. I fear that they have persuaded her to try and claim the Guardian of Fire’s abilities for her own.”

            Shiro looked down at his remaining hand, which was getting uncomfortably clammy. “Is that why… I have been invited here?” At Lotor’s look of confirmation, he sighed. “See, this is why I do _not_ accept requests to join celebrations.”

            “Other than the fact that she plans to use your presence to lure him in?” Lotor said dryly. “I don’t think that this will ever happen again. Especially if things go right for her.” The prince stepped forward again, and Shiro knew that though his motives might not match Shiro’s, for now he was a temporary ally. “Your very presence is a signal to all gods that it is a safe place. You are their mouth, their voice. The only way a god would even _come_ here is if it felt you here. So we can just… try to get you out of here, and then she can’t lure it in.”

            “You’re right.” Shiro said. “Now all we have to do is-”

            _CRASH._

            Lotor and Shiro both whipped their heads around to hear people screaming, something loud shattering as it hit the ground, which then started to rumble and crack the marble flooring like it were made of eggshells. “Shit.” Lotor hissed. “It’s too late. She really does not know how to time things properly.”

            Millions of ideas flashed through Shiro’s mind as the screams grew louder and the air grew warmer. “I need to get to the god.” He exclaimed. Lotor looked at him as if he’d lost his mind. “If I can speak to him, I can try to keep him from causing any harm to the innocents here and see what I can give in return.”

            “You might die.” It wasn’t a question. It was a warning.

            Shiro shrugged. “Better me than innocents.”

* * *

 

            **_“I accept nothing less than you as recompense for these slights.”_**

            “Oh.” Shiro said dumbly. That had _not_ been the respnse he was expecting. “Great God, I’m not sure if I understand your request.”

            **_“I do not speak in riddles.”_** Keirinth’s words were short. Almost curt. **_“I would like you to accompany me.”_**

            Shiro’s throat was dry. “…For how long?” A snarl curled the God’s lip, and Shiro hastily recovered. “I mean, I imagine you have duties to attend to, as do I. I don’t wish to take up more of your time than strictly needed. You are a very important and beloved god.” Keirinth was still, as if taking in what Shiro was saying. “If you were gone for too long, surely people would notice.”

            There was a long moment of silence before Keirinth finally answered. **_“Then, perhaps… for an evening. Until the next day comes.”_** The god tilted his head, relaxing his posture and making his swords disappear into the golden aura around him.   ** _“Until then, you are to be mine.”_**

            Shiro tilted his head down, a sign of submission to the power in front of him. “I accept.” A pleased noise left the deity, and Shiro lifted his head once more. “If I may be so bold, where am I accompanying you to that I am allowed to follow?”

            The god paused, as if not expecting the question. Shiro distantly found this amusing. **_“I would like to see the city.”_** He eventually said. **_“I have never had such an opportunity to see the world that I preside over, due to my duties. Nor have I had the interest.”_** Shiro could feel that violet stare on him. **_“Until now.”_**

            “Of course.” Shiro acquiesced. “But might I suggest you take a less dazzling form? The most wonderful places are often experienced while anonymous. This form is a wonder, but…” A wry smile couldn’t stop itself from making it onto Shiro’s face. “A god with a wolf’s head would stand out quite starkly.”

            Once again, the god stared at Shiro, assessing him. And without another word, the god began to shift. Gone were the embers that encapsulated his entire body, and the armor faded away as the fur shrunk back into inky black curls. A face was revealed, one that Shiro zeroed in on almost embarrassingly quickly. In his human form, the god was smaller than Shiro, and pale as a moon pearl. He was dressed in a red cloak, black tunic with rider’s pants beneath and black boots. He distinctly reminded Shiro of a childhood tale. “Will this do?” The god asked, and his voice was calmer, raspy like smoke from incense. “Will I be anonymous?”

            Shiro took a moment to find his voice. “You may turn heads with your beauty, but other than that, yes. And I would like to give you a human name, if it pleases you.” The god nodded. “How does Keith sound? Sort of like Keirinth, but…”

            “Keith.” The god tasted the name on his tongue. “It is a worthy title.” A small smile crossed his face, unbidden. “Now, Oracle. Show me Daizabaal.”

* * *

 

            Shiro realized later that he did not know a single place in the city that would pique the God’s interest. If he’d had a full plan beforehand, maybe he could have asked Lotor if there were any “fun” spots to take the god of war and fire. Luckily, there was a small festival at the very bottom of the precipice. The lights and laughter could be heard and Shiro could not help but be drawn to it.  The castle loomed over the city at the top of the cliff before the sea, and Shiro found himself breathing easier as he walked with silence next to a deity that could turn him into dust if he so chose to.

            “You are quiet.” Keith spoke, not unkindly. “Does my company cause you discomfort?”

            Shiro turned to the god in surprise, noticing the way that his shoulders were almost hunched in on themselves. They were nearing the festivities, and Shiro wondered the last time that Keith had ever been around people. “Not at all.” Shiro simply said. “I am not someone who is very used to talking. I find the presence of good friends and loved ones enough to keep me at ease. Words are nice, but unneeded.”

            Keith nodded and Shiro could feel him relax too. “I have never been eloquent with words.” he muttered. Shiro huffed with amusement. “It is good I am not the God of Scholars and Forests, or my disciples would be lost.” Shiro chuckled, and Keith stared at him with a foreign expression. “You laugh?”

            Shiro couldn’t stop his grin from spreading. “Forgive me. I just find your wit as sharp as your blades.” Keith’s cheeks flushed a little pink. “It is a compliment, I assure you.”

            “A compliment…” Keith repeated the word. “You are teaching me many new things today, Oracle.”

            Shiro beamed at the sun god. “Please, call me Shiro.”

* * *

 

            The first thing they did was go to the library. Keith had not been quite sure on where in the world he was, only that Daizabaal was where he was worshipped the most. “Most of the time I am in the sky, watching over wards and keeping the flames of the sun lit.” He explained while studying a map. Shiro listened intently, fascinated. “I have only visited once, to offer my blessing to the lineage of kings and queens that would rule this land.”

            “That’s remarkable.” Shiro said earnestly. “Did you ever wonder at all what it would be like down here?”

            “Until this evening, no.” Keith’s words were soft, and his gaze didn’t waver from Shiro. “Not until I met you.”

            Shiro tried to ignore how hot his cheeks became.

* * *

 

            “The cottoned candy is very…” Keith winced. “Sweet.”

            Shiro laughed, leaning into the smaller man as the crowd flowed behind them. “It’s supposed to be sweet. It is made up of cane sugars and woven until it is lighter than air and connected to a stick for consumption on the go.”

            “Like the Turkey Leg.” Keith connected the dots. “The stick acts like a bone in a turkey leg does.”

            “Exactly.” Shiro smiled. “Just like a Turkey Leg.”

* * *

 

            They spent their evening like that, and Shiro hadn’t realized how late it had become until Keith stopped walking behind him. “My time is almost up.” Keith said, not without remorse. “It is almost the next day.” Shiro couldn’t think of anything to say before Keith kept speaking. “I don’t… I do not want to go back.” He confessed, clenching his fists to his side. “I want to stay here.”

            _I want to stay here with you._

            Shiro swallowed quietly. The night air pressed against his skin as if it were pushing him forward, to touch the god’s shoulder and pull him into a very gentle but firm hug. Keith stiffened for a moment, but eventually wrapped his arms around Shiro, hiding his face in the fabric of his outfit. “I…” Shiro felt his heart beating rapidly. “I don’t want you to go either.” Keith’s grip tightened. “But we need our sun god. We need our wonderful, kind and caring god of war and fire.”

            “No one likes war.” Keith said bitterly. “Nobody wants it. Fire only burns.” Shiro could tell what Keith was alluding to as he touched the right side of Shiro’s body. “War hurts good men. Fire burns them.”

            Shiro couldn’t help it: He pulled back a little bit and used his good hand to cup Keith’s cheek and stare into big violet eyes already becoming red-rimmed. “War is something that we can never escape, Keith.” He said carefully. “But we do need it. To help us win against our oppressors, to help us make our world better, sometimes we must be ready to lay it all down in the battlefield. We need fire to warm us. We need it to cook our food. Without the sun we would all _die.”_ Shiro let their foreheads press together. “You are so important, Keith. In all your forms. And you have no idea how much you mean to me.”

            Keith’s eyes widened for a moment before he looked away. “I... would like to give you something.” The sun god stepped back, and Shiro watched with fascination as his fingertips lit with gold, and something bloomed in his palm. A large, yellow petaled flower with thick stem and leaves. The colours disappeared, and Keith stared at him nervously. “I… this is called a sunflower.”

            Shiro stepped forward, curious. “A sunflower?” It certainly did look like the sun with its bright petals, even in the darkness. “Keith, did you make this?”

            “Yes.” The god held it tenderly, as if it were the most precious thing he’d ever created. “It is the only one. I don’t know how to tend flowers, and I know that if I tried to do so while fulfilling my duties, it would be ignored and left to wilt. But…” He reached out and gently placed the bloom in Shiro’s hands. “If you would grant me a boon, please take care of it.”

            Shiro was at a loss. A god so powerful he could cause the beginning and end of creation itself was giving him his most treasured possession. The _only_ one of its kind. “I will.” Shiro spoke, trying not to show too much emotion in his words. “On one condition.”

            Keith looked shocked. “What is this condition?”

            Shiro smiled. “You must come and see me as often as you can.”

            Keith stared at him, confused, until the meaning behind his words reached him. “Oh.” Keith flushed. _“Oh.”_ He said again. “Well… if you insist.”

            “Yes, I do.” Shiro teased. Keith’s form began to fade, but he did not show sadness anymore. Only anticipation. “I’ll see you later, Sunflower.”

            Keith’s smile was the last thing to disappear, brighter than the heavens. “See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
> Twitter/Tumblr: @noxioussanctity


End file.
